1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to adding liquid soap to shower water. It more specifically relates to a device for adding soap to shower water that is simply operable and easily controlled by a user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently there are numerous devices and methods available for adding soap to the shower water. Numerous hard soap and liquid soap dispensers have been known in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices is as simply operable as the present invention, as well as providing a means for drawing soap that harnesses the negative pressure, relative to the atmosphere, of a sleeve member which is situated in a water source leading to a shower nozzel as the present invention.